Surivor- episode 1/12!!!
by Lynn1
Summary: The title says it all


Daria/Survivor crossover  
  
(Opening Scene: Daria's theme song, different words. It has a more tropical beat to it)  
  
La la la la la  
This is the island stop  
Got to get off  
My head may go pop  
Excuse me  
Excuse me  
I've got to be direct   
La la la  
If I'm wrong please correct  
La la la  
You're eating that rat's neck  
La la la  
You're eating that rat's neck  
La la la  
You're eating that rat's neck.  
  
(Scene: Daria circle, Daria handwriting: Daria in Survivor! Fade into a small room where new contestants are being interviewed. Aw, hell. Let's have Rich, winner of survivor, be the interviewer)  
  
Rich: Let's meet out contestants for Survivor IV! This is Janet Barch, Tiffany Blum-Deckler, Sandi Griffin, Jodie Landon, Jane Lane, Trent Lane, Michael Mackenzie, Daria Morgendorffer, Quinn Morgendorffer, Timothy O'Neill, Stacy Rowe, Charles Ruttheimer, Tom Sloan, Brittany Taylor, and Kevin Thompson.  
  
Now as we bid these fifteen Lawndale citizens good bye, we will interview them on what choice they made for their one allotted item. They will board the plane in alphabetical order, here we go. You are Janet Barch, correct? What did you bring with you and why?  
  
Janet: A blanket, because I like to sleep.  
  
Rich: Okay, Tiffany? What did you bring with you and why?  
  
Tiffany: My makeup set. There's going to be cameras and stuff and I want to look my best.  
  
Rich: Sandi?  
  
Sandi: I brought my cat Fluffy, because I couldn't leave her alone for Sam and Chris to torture. Besides, I'll borrow Tiffany's makeup.  
  
Jodie: I brought the complete book set of Roots. No point in just wasting time at the island. I'll read my books.  
  
Jane: My easel. I can't go for longer than a week without painting.  
  
Trent: My guitar, I can't go for longer than a week without playing.  
  
Mack: I brought a journal. I intend to write down EVERYTHING.  
  
Daria: I was going to bring a boat, but they said no, so I brought a mini stove. Nothing like freshly cooked rats.  
  
Quinn: I brought a brush. My hair will get so frizzed out if I don't tame it.  
  
Timothy: I brought my "happy thoughts" notepad.  
  
Stacy: I brought an industrial size bottle of conditioner!  
  
Upchuck: I brought a silk blanket, the ladies would rather sleep on silk than that hot sand. Rowwwr!  
  
Tom: I brought a fan. I heard it gets mighty hot out there.  
  
Brittany: My Pom-pom's of course! Go, Survivor!  
  
Kevin: I brought a football. I'm the QB!  
  
Rich: Ok, then. I guess we'll be seeing you all later then. Good-bye.  
  
(Fade into the island)  
  
Narrator: Survivor. Fifteen will play. Only one will walk home with the million. Who will it be? Tune in and see. Survivor.  
  
(Fade into: Daria drawing with a stick in the sand. Jane comes over)  
  
Jane: Hey Daria. I guess we'll be spending some time together now, eh?  
  
Daria: Yeah, I guess we will.  
  
Jane: And Trent's here too. Tell you what. I'll bribe everyone to leave the island so you and Trent could have some private time.  
  
Daria: Private Time? What the hell is that? With all these cameras! There ain't a such thing as private time here! (throws her stick down and storms off)  
  
(Cut to: Later that day. Daria is with Jodie, who is reading, and Daria is laying next to her)  
  
Daria: Damn it's hot.  
  
Jodie: I really don't care. (shuts her book) God this is boring. I'm really hungry. What do we eat on this island?  
  
Daria: Fried rats.  
  
Jodie: Eww. Seriously?  
  
Daria: Yeah.  
  
Jodie: I'm not so hungry anymore.  
  
(Cut to: Fashion Club)  
  
Stacy: I brought this huge bottle of conditioner! We can all use it!  
  
Tiffany: I brought my makeup. We can all use it.  
  
Quinn: I brought a brush! We can all use it!  
  
Sandi: I brought my cat, Fluffy.  
  
Tiffany: But, we can't all use your cat. What would we use it for? Why'd you bring your damn cat? Could you have, like, possibly brought something dumber? (storms off, followed by Quinn and Stacy)  
  
(Cut to: Brittany and Kevin)  
  
Brittany: Kevvy, it's too hot to cheerlead!  
  
Kevin: I know, babe! I can't even play football!  
  
Brittany: What's a girl to do?  
  
(Cut to: Next day. Day II at the bottom. The fashion club, minus Sandi)  
  
Tiffany: Sandi is such a bitch.  
  
Quinn: I know!  
  
Stacy: Yeah, and so, bitchy!  
  
Tiffany: We should, like, kick her out of the fashion club. We don't need losers like her ruining our image.  
  
Stacy: But who will be president now?  
  
Tiffany: I think Quinn should be. She's earned it, after putting up with all of Sandi's crap for so long. Quinn?  
  
Quinn: (Trying not to sound excited) Oh, I suppose so.  
  
(Cut to: Daria sitting with Jane)  
  
Daria: Dammit, it's hot.  
  
Jane: I know.  
  
Daria: I should have brought a swimsuit as my one item.  
  
Jane: No problem. Go in the nude.  
  
Daria: Jane!  
  
Jane: Daria, we're on a deserted island. No one is going to freakin' see you!  
  
Daria: Yeah, but-  
  
Jane: But what? It's about Trent isn't it?  
  
Daria: Yeah.  
  
Jane: I'll keep him away.  
  
Daria: Well- okay.  
  
(Scene: Fashion Club. Jane walks by and stops at the sound of yelling)  
  
Stacy (OS): We want you out, Sandi!  
  
Quinn (OS): Yeah. We think you been giving us way to much unhappiness right now, and we just don't need that.  
  
Jane: Damn!  
  
Trent: Hey Janey, have you seen Daria?  
  
Jane: Yeah, she's swimming over there.  
  
Trent: Thanks, Janey.  
  
Sandi (OS): Fine! I'll make my own fashion club!  
  
Quinn (OS): Okay, but ours will be a lot better.  
  
Tiffany (OS): So much better.  
  
Stacy(OS): Yeah!  
  
Sandi (OS): I'll get even Quinn. Just you watch. (Storms out. Cut to: Stacy, Tiffany and Quinn cheer and hug each other)  
  
(Scene: Beach, Daria is in the water-unclothed)  
  
Daria: God it's hot. I wish I would get kicked off this damn island!  
  
Trent: Daria?  
  
Daria: Oh, god.  
  
Trent: What are ya doing in there? Why are you clothes on the ground? (Looks her up and down) Oh, god.  
  
Daria: Trent, could you please kill Jane for me?  
  
Trent: I'm on it. (He leaves)  
  
Daria: This is bad. I need to get out.  
  
(Daria and Jane are sitting on the beach. Daria is cooking a rat on her stove)  
  
Daria: By the way, I never properly thanked you for keeping Trent away.  
  
Jane: Oh, you don't have to- oh, right.  
  
Daria: Dammit, Jane! Why didn't you keep him away?  
  
Jane: The fashion club was having a showdown. I couldn't resist. You guys must be magnetized because I told Trent you were swimming and there's an awful lot of water around here. Um...Oops?  
  
Daria: Dammit, Jane! You told him I was swimming somewhere?  
  
Jane: God, relax, Daria! Oblivious, remember?  
  
Daria: Okay. I wonder who's leaving the island tonight?  
  
Jane: I don't know. But here comes Mack and Jodie now.  
  
Jodie: Guys, I got voted off.  
  
Daria: Dammit, you're lucky!  
  
Jodie: I just wanted to say good-bye. I'll-I'll miss you!  
  
Daria: I could take you're spot.  
  
Jodie: No, that's okay. I'll see you when you get voted off. I'll be watching. Who knows- maybe you'll win the million.  
  
Daria: All right, bye. (Pulls off a piece of the cooked rat and eats it. She grimaces) I doubt I'll survive this.  
  
TUNE IN NEXT WEDNESDAY FOR THE NEXT SURVIVOR!  
~Lynn  



End file.
